Image and video detail enhancement is an important feature in media applications to improve user experiences in content viewing and content generation. For example, more vivid results may be obtained with detail enhancement techniques applied to raw image content. Furthermore, human vision and perception may be sensitive to skin tones and the presentment of regions of skin. In some instances, such enhancements may provide undesirable sharpening of texture on certain types of objects (e.g., human faces or other skin regions), which may degrade a user's perception of the image or video.
As such, existing techniques do not provide for vivid image enhancement and pleasing presentment of skin tones.